


The one thats not mine

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Merlin is still the worst manservant ever, My friend wrote this so I'm hoping yall be nice XD, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Quickly Merlin threw himself to the floor hoping they did not hear the thud of him crashing. “Hello?” A voice groaned. A man's, but his voice is weary and sunken from a heavy night. “Is any body there?” He questioned only this time it was all too familiar. Merlin’s heart began to race as he lay underneath the bed hoping they thought he had left. “Look, if you're there just say something, I know you haven't left.”“Show yourself, I demand to know who was sleeping in my bed besides me!” His voice grew louder, causing fear to rip through Melrin’s tense body. Thoughts were racing through Merlin's mind but only one conclusion kept propping up; wait it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn't my story. It is my best friends story but she doesn't have an ao3 account and she didn't think her story was good enough so I told her imma put it on here to prove her wrong. Show her some love people! XD

Merlin woke to the smell of fresh linen, unlike the usual smell of must and dirt. Startled Merlin knew he wasn't in his bed. His head throbbed from the night before, he always knew it was a bad idea to drink, but never the less always gave into temptation. Only waking up this time from a regretful night felt different. Merlin has ended up in other people's beds many of times, but never with such a fresh clean smell.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he began to panic, he must not look to who may lay besides him, knowing may cause much more trouble than is already needed. A peasant servant sleeping with a rich authority or even worse sleeping with their son or daughter.

He could only imagine who lay next to him, and the trouble he would be in!  It was only a matter of time before they awake to find a peasant besides them. Judging by the lighting of the room it was still only early hours in the morning, which gave him time to escape.

It was dark, so dark he stumbled, barely finding his clothes which were scattered beneath the bed.

As he changed trying to get his bearings of where the door was, the scuffled sound of movement and groans filled the room. Quickly Merlin threw himself to the floor hoping they did not hear the thud of him crashing.

_“Hello?”_ A voice groaned. A man's, but his voice is weary and sunken from a heavy night.

“Is any body there?” He questioned only this time it was all too familiar.

Merlin’s heart began to race as he lay underneath the bed hoping they thought he had left.

“Look, if you're there just say something, I _know_ you haven't left.”

“Show yourself, I demand to know who was sleeping in my bed besides me!” His voice grew louder, causing fear to rip through Melrin’s tense body.

_How could I not show myself? But if I do trouble is hard to miss._

Thoughts were racing through Merlin's mind but only one conclusion kept propping up; _wait it out._

_The only problem is him finding me. If he's calling out he must not know who I am or where otherwise he would have looked or called out my name?_

The sound of his feet slamming against the floor vibrated through his body. _He was so close to finding me, but I've left it too late. I have to wait this one out,_ he thought.

His grunts disrupted the silence, leaving him no choice but to stay as quiet beneath the bed.

The humiliation Merlin would bring to him is all that was passing through his mind. As well as the possible punishment.

Arthur made his way over to his bed side cabinet where he lit his candle light. That's when Merlin saw it. His belt lay across the floor, not far from where his clothes lay. He was bound to see it and know it is Merlin’s. Merlin had to do something and quick, _he obviously doesn't remember sleeping with me and I shall not remind him at any costs._

As he turned away from his bed Merlin quickly out stretched his arm and brought it back in as smoothly as possible. Breathlessly he lay there as adrenalin flooded his body. Sweat pooled around Merlin which rolled down his face onto his parted lips, leaving the raw taste of salt in his mouth.

Silently he lay there, slowing his shaking which could be mistaken for excitement. Merlin however also had this feeling that He wanted to be found, but his gut told him otherwise. _All I needed now was a pla-_

“Ugh, my head.” he groaned again, this time softer.

“MERLIN… MERLIN FETCH ME A GLASS OF WATER!”

That moment  Merlin knew he was in serious trouble. He could not just come from under his bed to where he was hiding and fetch the Prince a glass of water. Quickly Merlin’s thought of a plan and a good plan indeed. However if he was to get caught, it would be the end to Merlin's job and his relationship with the soon to be King as a loyal servant or worse Arthur may shame him. No no Merlin knew Arthur could never do that but it was always a possibility.

From where Merlin was lay, he was able to see the Royal bathroom where the door was slightly a jar. Knowing it would only leave him a couple of seconds, Merlin used his magic to knock the the door shut. Once Arthur's attention was  grabbed he made his way into the bathroom hoping to find the person he had slept with. As soon as Arthur was in the bathroom Merlin shut the door behind him and made his way from underneath the bed and out of the Royal chamber.

“MERLIN…. MERLIN YOU BLOODY PRATT!” Screamed the prince.

Merlin slowly made his way back to the chambers, tail between his legs as he knew he had been caught. On his way he found a vase with water. He knew he would be in even more trouble without water, so he decided to remove the flowers and offer it to the prince.

“Yes.” He whispered as he slowly poked his head around the door.

Arthur on the other hand was still stuck in the bathroom

“I Thought you said you'd FIXED THIS BLOODY DOOR!”

A slight grin crept on his face as he knew his secret was safe.

“I'm sorry I thought it was fixed.”

“Well that's not good enough MERLIN IM SICK OF YOUR HALF HEARTED ATTEMPTS!”

“Well I'm no handy man I'm here to serve you not fix your bloody door.” He mocked.

“You are what I say you are…Just get the door open will you.” Merlin heard the frustration in his voice, but proceeded to mock the King.

“Well, maybe I should leave you in there if you speak to me like that.”

“Merlin if you don't get this door open I _will_ get it open myself and when I do I _will_ kill you.”

“I doubt you would find another mug to serve you like I have, so I think killing me isn't an option really.” He said still smiling

“Merlin… Am I or am I not the King?” Arthur's tone went serious.

Merlins expression changed to a more concerned look, but Merlin had other ideas than giving up.

“Technically your still the Prince.”

“MERLIN YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT, AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL PERSONALLY STICK A SWORD IN YOU!” Merlin’s smile returned at the choice of words Arthur proceeded to use. Finally Merlin released Arthur from the room and watched and the Price of Camelot proceeded out with one hand on his head.

“Here's your water.” Merlin handed to Arthur. Arthur took the glass and threw the contents over Merlin. Merlin just stood their gazing at Merlin as he walked naked across the room. Merlin had seen Arthur naked many of times but he never truly admired his magnificent body.

“What on earth are you looking at?” Arthur questioned catching Merlin’s wide eyes. Merlin panicked once again.

“ _Urm_ … _Urm_.. Well I was just thinking maybe you should exercise more, you know instead of hosting parties and drinking?”

“What I thought I looked great?” Arthur frowned looking into the mirror while flexing.

“You’re so vain.” Merlin whispered under his breath.

“What did you just say?” Arthur raised his eyebrows.

“I said… I said you look great.” A slight smile crossed Merlin’s face.

“Well I do, now don't you have some pratty things to do or are you just going to stand here all day insulting me?”

“Yup I do, but insulting you is always a better task.” Merlin grinned and walked towards the door. Just as Merlin was about to leave Arthur stopped him in his tracks.

“You didn't see anyone leave by any chance, when you came to my room this morning?”

“ _No!_ No one it's very quiet out here.” Merlin’s face went from ghostly white to a pinkish shade.

“Are you sure? You were here pretty quick?” Arthur once again raised his eyebrows.

“Positive.” He said glancing away, knowing he was lying to Arthur made him nervous.

“Okay, well if you do see anyone let me know.” And with that Merlin left his chambers, relieved to no longer feel trapped.

*

Later that day while Merlin was doing his chores for the afternoon, he recalled his encounter with the soon to be King. He thought how clever his plan was, and the feeling of being crushed when Arthur clearly didn't know who he slept with. Then a thought crossed his mind _I didn't know either,_ but the feeling of being crushed was still there. The whole afternoon went by so quick, but Merlin still couldn't shake off the feelings he had for Arthur. He always knew he liked Arthur and respected him, but until now he never truly thought he'd feel like this. Knowing he wouldn't be able to find out if Arthur felt the same made it worse. In fact knowing that socially they could not be together was bad enough as Arthur is a Prince and Merlin, is just a peasant boy.

*

A few weeks had passed and the days went on as normal. Nothing about that night was to be said, apart from the fact Arthur believes the woman of his dreams has vanished into thin air. _I'm not the feminine am I?_ Is all Merlin could ponder about when Arthur would go on at him. However, Merlin knew there was something special coming up as Arthur dropped small hints. Merlin knew that meant another party but he wasn't to sure as to why.

*

During Merlin’s morning shift, he heard a deep voice behind him which echoed through his entire body.

“Merlin.” The King abruptly said.

“Yes sire, how may I be off assistance?” Merlin kept his head low to signify his respect.

“I would like you to come with me, somewhere a little quieter.” The King stated.

Merlin’s thoughts quickly races to the night him and Arthur shared. _He knows, he bloody knows, what am I going to do? Apologise that's all I can offer._

“Sire, I Urm… I'm… Sorry it didn't mean anything I swear… Not that I took advantage it did mean something… It's just I-“

“What on earth are you going on about Merlin your not in any trouble unless you have done something wrong. Well have you?” The King stood arms folded.

_He doesn't know._

“I Urm… Well I…”

“Get on with it.” he said cutting him short.

“Sorry I will be behind in chores. That's it I don't mean to be lazy it's just I had a lot to do.”

“Okay, well I have something more important for you to worry about… Arthur's birthday is coming up and I want to throw him a surprise party.”

_His birthday! That's what he was hinting at._

“I'll be sorting the invitations and you _boy_ will be doing the rest. If he finds out, well god help you, I want this to be a surprise. Have you got that?”

Merlins eyes gleamed, he loved keeping secrets from Arthur, well secrets which were good ones anyway.

“Yes, I will be right on it.” He said while leaning on his tiptoes.

“Right well it will be a week today and I want you to be prompt, but that does not excuse you from your chores. You may carry on.”

Merlin knew this was his chance to impress the soon to be King by helping throw a magnificent party.

“Oh and Merlin, remember, it's a _secret_.” The King soon left assuring that Merlin knew his job.

*

Three days before the party…

Merlin suspected that Arthur knew of his party, through the slight comments he made throughout the week. Arthur always seemed to know most things apart from his late nights and Merlin’s _magic_. Apart from that he knew everything. It annoyed Merlin that Arthur seemed to know everything, it always took the fun out of telling him personally. Which made him want to tell him about the night they shared even more.

As Merlin went about his business, he heard the creak of the door behind him. He didn't bother looking around as he was to busy trying to get the halls spotless before the big day. Suddenly, the hairs on Merlin’s neck rose; he felt a warm sensation of someone's breath.

“I know.” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, creating a wave of pleasant sensation through Merlin’s body.

Merlin stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

“Are you not going to say anything?” Arthur continued.

This time Merlin smelt the sweetness of his warm breath, knowing his lips pressed close to his ear.

“You know?” Merlin pressed, unsure what to make of Arthur's sudden appearance.

“Of course I know you Pratt!” Arthur jolted away from Merlin almost shouting in excitement.

“My party you twonk! But don't worry I won't tell anyone you told me.” He mocked.

Merlin’s heart fell and his face heated from embarrassment.

“I never told you anything.” Merlin defended.

“So there is something to tell?” Arthur raised one eyebrow and almost whispered the words that left his mouth.

_Is he referring the night we spent together? Or am I just thinking about this too much?_

Merlin’s head fazed as he was unsure of what to think about this commotion. Sure Arthur knew about his party as he stated. But those words he just said meant something more.

Merlin stood there, not making a sound. He felt trapped like a mouse that had been cornered by its predator.  He knew he had to be careful of what to say as he didn't want to expose any secrets. _Not here. Not in the open._

“Oh shut up Arthur, you know your not supposed to know.” Merlin finally got his words together.

“Why Merlin, afraid our secret may get us, or you in trouble?”

Arthur smiled playfully, the smile Merlin usually admirers, but today he was doing nothing but annoying Merlin.

“Can you just leave me be, I need this finishing if you don't mind.” Merlin turned and carried on with his work.

“Oh come on Merlin, I won't tell if you don't.”

There was something about the way Arthur was saying these words which could be taken two ways. However, Merlin still felt hurt at the fact he knew there was no way of them being together.

“Silent treatment I see. That's no way to tray your future King now is it” Merlin turned seeing Arthur bouncing on the tip of his toes.

“Here follow me. I have something to show you.”

At that moment Merlin felt a rush of panic and could feel his heart battle his rib cage.

Aimlessly Merlin follows Arthur who had already started to walk down the hall toward his chamber. Merlin tried to gather the words that he was about to say to Arthur, but panic was

setting in too fast. He knew he was about to blow everything he's ever work for.

“So Merlin, what do you think?” Arthur turned staring Merlin directly in the eyes.

Merlin gazed, almost losing himself in the Prince’s greyish eyes.  At that moment he truly knew that Arthur was more than a one night stand.

“Urm..urm. What?” Melin stuttered.

“You know it doesn't hurt to pay attention Merlin. I want to know your option on my outfit for tomorrow's evening.”

“O-ohh right yea. Looks good.”

“I know it looks good you idiot. All my outfits do, but do you think I should wear this one or the other?”

Merlin relaxed his tense body, feeling a flood of relief knowing that the princes priorities were too self absorbed to know Merlin was hiding something.

“That one is just great, perfect, fantastic even.” Merlin smirked sarcastically.

“You know I really don't get how you still work for me you know.”

“Maybe because you love my company.”

“Oh is that what it is.” Arthur responded dryly.

“Must be, otherwise why would I still be here like you said?”

“Urm. Because your my servant and I like seeing you suffer.”

Arthur looked at Merlin directly into his sapphire orbs, noticing something other than his self. The way Merlin’s pale face contrasted against the lighting, highlighting his structured cheeks. Each aspect of Merlin was so simple, it was almost perfect. The way his black hair fell, and the creases his face makes when he smiled or smirked. That's when Arthur new why he kept Merlin. Merlin was someone he could trust, the only one who could call him to his face, the one he had true meaningful feelings for.

“Urm… Arthur why on earth are you just _staring_ at me?”

“W-what I wasn't staring, I just noticed you have dirt on your face.” Arthur realised he needed to wipe this imaginary dirt from his face before Merlin looked in the mirror.

“Here, I'll get it for you.” Arthur brushed Merlin’s face with his thumb, feeling the smoothness of his cheeks.

Merlins heart raced as the prince softly caressed his face.

“Have you got it yet?” Merlin whispered , trying to break the awkwardness.

“Urm yeah sorry… Just wanted to make sure it was gone.” The Prince took his hand away and lost eye contact with Merlin.

“Thanks for that.” Merlin added, confused on what to do now.

“Yea well I couldn't have you look even more like a Pratt now could I?”

“You’re very right, no one wants to be seen with a dirty peasant pratt, when they themselves are such elegant people.” Merlin responded. However Arthur and him knew there was some truth to what he had said.

“Well urm thanks for you help, shouldn't you be cracking on, getting my party ready.” Arthur said to try and get this awkward moment over.

And with that Merlin left, saying nothing in return. He wished he never said what he did but he felt hurt. Knowing that no matter how they felt it didn’t seem possible for them to be together.

*

The party…

Merlin’s work had served him well. The party was a huge success and the decoration was magnificent. However, although Merlin received many completements-which he rarely receives- he couldn't help feel as though he wasn't complete. Watching Arthur from the side lines made the whole joyous room feel like a dream that he wasn't invited to.

Arthur too was watching Merlin, having the sense of guilt knowing how Merlin felt. _I should have bloody told him how I felt too_ but Arthur knew it wouldn't make a difference. He had a role to fill and with that role came social standards. If only he knew how he could change things without ruining them.

Arthur strolled over to the buffet table where Merlin was standing.

“Hey.” Arthur sheepishly muttered.

“Hey.” Merlin replied.

“Thanks for the decoration, probably better than my own parties.”

Merlin gave a smirk knowing it was killing Arthur to say that.

“Well it's not hard.”

“Well excuse me for not being an expert in decorating rooms, I prefer to decorate myself thank you very much.” Arthur sarcastically smiled.

“Anyway I'd like to wish you a happy birthday you old git.” Merlin said dryly.

“ _Old! Old!?!_ I don't know the meaning of old.” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin laughed reminding Arthur why he should not lead him on. Or not to get him self hurt either.

*

Later that evening, Arthur for once had little to drink. All night he and Merlin shared glances causing him to feel a warm fuzz every time they did so. Although Merlin was constantly surrounded by people, he never took his eyes off of Merlin. Finally he watched as Merlin made a move for the exit. Even though they haven't spoke since earlier on this evening, it hurt Arthur that he left without saying goodbye. Mid conversation Arthur made a dash toward the exit in which Merlin went. Quickly he made his way through the halls trying to catch up to the foolish boy that he had fallen for.

Eventually, Arthur made his way to Merlin breathlessly.

“Merlin wait.” He shouted.

Merlin turned to see the Princes face red from running.

“Why are you so worn out? I don't walk that fast?”

“Yea well I was sprinting.”

Merlin couldn't help it but laugh.

“I just wanted to tell you something.” Arthur spoke through Merlin’s laughter.

“What is it?” Merlin was confused as of what the Prince was about to confess.

“I know it was _you_ , I know I slept with you.”

Merlins face reddened, like a blank canvas filling with colour.

“Well… Well why didn't you say anything?” Merlin stuttered.

“Honestly? I thought you were embarrassed.” Arthur looked down, knowing how stupid he sounded.

Merlin just stood there, not saying a word. He knew this was so wrong but he couldn't help himself, and he knew Arthur couldn't either. He brought himself closer, placing his hands on his face. Slowly he pressed his lips against the Princes, tasting the sweetness of his breath.

Arthur stood motionless, closing his eyes at the very touch of Merlin’s cotton  lips. Once they were finished, Arthur smiled and grabbed Merlin’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Merlin questioned.

“Just come with me.”

Merlin did as he was told and followed the Prince. Once again Merlin was found at a very  familiar place. Arthur's chamber. They both walked into the room, slamming the door behind them.

“What if someone notices were missing?” Merlin worried.

“Shut up you pratt I always disappear at parties.” The Prince said calmly pulling Merlin closer to him.

Once again they kissed passionately, until Merlin broke away.

“But what if they know we're together? Doing you know-”

“Merlin shut up, you think to much! Enjoy yourself, who cares because right at this moment I don't.” Arthur smiled warmly relaxing Merlin’s thoughts.

As the kisses they began, tearing and tugging each other's clothes. Arthur pushed Merlin on to his King size bed, towering over his skinny body. Merlin caressed the Prince’s chest, allowing Arthur to be over whelmed by the ticklish yet arousing sensation.

Once the sweaty encounter ended, Merlin fixed himself into Arthur's arms. They both lay there in silence concentrating on the mild breathing which dominated the room.

“So what does this mean?” Merlin’s said breaking the peaceful silence.

“Well.. If you want to I guess we could start seeing each other?”

“But what about your dad… Oh sorry I mean the King.” Merlin asked cautiously.

“Looks like he's just going to have to suck it up, because I'm not changing, for once in my life I'm actually thinking about something _other_ than myself.”

Merlin let out a slight giggle. He rested his head into his arms allowing himself to feel carefree for once in his life. Arthur also feeling content, lightly kissed Merlin’s forehead.

“Fancy round two?” Arthur suggested while lightly brushing the tip of his fingers against Merlin’s side.

They both let out a giggle, and once again the room was dominated with moans of excitement, as the air one again became humid with sweat.


End file.
